


Look at Me?

by sososoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososoft/pseuds/sososoft
Summary: All Ten did was explain to Jaemin that Donghyuck was in the same predicament with Mark that he was in with Jeno. He held no responsibility for any events that took place after he spoke the truth.





	Look at Me?

“Hyung” Jaemin pressed his head to Ten’s shoulder and wrapped a strong arm around his middle as they rest against the mirrored wall of the dance practice room. 

 

“Yes sweet cheeks?” Ten teased while reaching up to give Jaemin’s cheek a gentle pinch, tugging it just hard enough to feel sharp. 

 

“Mm” the gesture hummed a smile over his lips just as Jaemin peered up to speak, “If a b… person is really close and lovey with you when you’re alone with him but only tolerates you like a clingy friend when you’re in public … what does that mean?” 

 

First, Ten knew that Jaemin was talking about Jeno. The world knew that he was talking about Jeno. It was a thousand percent obvious that Jeno liked Jaemin but was too masculine or whatever to be clingy and cute when the cameras were rolling or even when the others were around. 

 

Second, Ten did not give the best relationship advice. He was dubbed most likely to make a dick joke and laugh for hours about it after. He was sweet and funny but not deep. 

 

“It means he’s a scared bitch and you should look at someone else.” Jaemin flashed his eyes in that very obvious ‘that’s not what I meant and you’re not taking me seriously’ expression. 

 

Ten was taking him seriously. 

 

“Jaemin tell me this,” he started, but didn’t bother to wait for the younger to answer before he continued. “If Donghyck asked you the same about Mark what would you tell him?” His logic was as ripe as a brown banana etching with ice and perfect for a sweet blended treat; not that Jaemin was ready for the wonders of nice cream or anything. 

 

“That’s completely different. Jeno is cute with me when no one’s around.” he gave away his well known secrets when he realized that Ten already knew what he was talking about. 

 

“You think Mark isn’t? It’s the same thing kid. Why not just go make out with Donghyuck and call it a day?” Yes, there was logic there but Jaemin never really considered his friend that way, had he? 

 

“Would you say that to Taeil and Yuta?” he piped in, earning a whole hearted yes, that forced him into giving up his standing. It wasn’t that difficult to win an argument with Jaemin - but it sure was cute to watch him nuzzle closer full of temporary grump. 

 

◇

 

Ten didn’t fully realize his impact. He had no way of knowing the new realities he spun into Jaemin’s head. This wasn’t like when Johnny told Mark that top and bottom didn’t have anything to do with bunk beds - against Doyoung’s wishes. 

 

Later that day he and Jeno invaded the 127 dorm. They were relaxing near the tv with Mark and Donghyuck after a long day of schedules. Jeno and Jaemin wanted to spend some more time with their 127 friends which was why they followed Donghyuck home that day. 

 

“Mark I dare you to go lick Johnny’s armpit.” Donghyuck’s sweet voice earned a grumble and an eye roll. 

 

“You always take this game too far Haechan.” Mark stood to his feet to comply with the dare begrudgingly. Jaemin was noticing things that he hadn’t before. He noticed how Donghyuck’s eyes lit up when he got the chance to give Mark a dare, how Mark didn’t have half the enthusiasm that he did. 

 

He found himself wondering if anyone would ever look at him the way he looked at Mark - like he wanted his love but he could also prank the pants off of him in his sleep.    
  
Jaemin noticed Jeno playing with the edges of his cartoon socks and how much further away he was from him since they were around the others. 

 

Enlightening. 

 

Jaemin stared at Donghyuck. How did he manage to maintain a playful smile even after such a reaction? They all loved Mark. They all got a kick out of his over exaggerated behavior but it felt different after his conversation with Ten. 

 

Loud bursts of laughter shadowed around shapes of swears when Mark came scampering back into the room with mouthwash in his hand. He took some and drank it, straight up shots shots shots shots shots followed by dramatic gags. 

 

“Okay okay” Mark laughed, pointing at Jaemin who of course chose dare. 

 

It was a chance for Mark to seek revenge, he looked meticulously evil in shapes of innocence that could never really define the word. 

 

“I dare you to kiss Donghyuck, with tongue, on the mouth.” He’d expected gasps not knowing smiles. Though Donghyuck looked a little surprised he in no way seemed turned away by the task. 

 

“You up for it?” Jaemin asked permission as he climbed over near his friend. Jaemin noticed more than just his smile. His features were soft and firm at the same time, magnifying a beauty that felt rare, cherishable. 

 

Donghyuck nodded and leaned close. His eyes stayed open since he was half expecting a prank. 

 

Jaemin didn’t prank him. Eyes shut. Jaemin felt out the edges of his lips in slow brushes to taste in the tension of an almost kiss. 

 

His stomach was showing fireworks like it was a holiday, bursting in visions of such a convenient dare. 

 

What he found in the peaks of almost touching his lips was Donghyuck’s impatience to drink in the void of the dare. 

 

They were both at pause from the moment their mouths connected, closed off to the rest of the room in their nervous fake gags and eye coverings. 

 

Donghyuck closed his eyes and let his being fall into the comfort that was Jaemin. 

 

They were usually all tease and no gain but when no one was around to protest they sought the gems of their desires in clashing lips with nibbling teeth.

 

Donghyuck tasted like a double rainbow glittering in the sky after a rainstorm. He was the full sun that brought the colors in spaces of near impossibility. His tongue was sweet like mint and soft piles of sugar drifting visions of need so easily shattered down Jaemin’s center. 

 

They would have never parted if Doyoung hadn’t walked in to pull them apart. 

 

“What’s going on here?” he laughed in disbelief. 

 

What had just started? 

 

Ten had really done it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll write Nahyuck without mentioning markchan or nomin. 
> 
> not today?
> 
> Also sorry about the prose lacking in this one I just wanted to get it out.


End file.
